


Во всем виноват...

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер с фильмом Оскар 1991 года (https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/4256/)<br/>Какое тут саммари. Фильм смотрели?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во всем виноват...

  
Всё началось с того, что Люциусу Малфою явился его отец – Абрахас Малфой. Особенно неприятно это было потому, что к Люциусу как раз заглянул на чашечку чего-то там бывший министр магии Корнелиус Фадж.  
  
– Я, конечно, ни на что не намекаю, но ведь вы, папенька, давно почили? – вежливо поинтересовался Люциус, на всякий случай ущипнув себя за руку в тщетной надежде проснуться.  
  
– Не будь дураком! – рявкнул Малфой-самый-старший. – Не видишь что ли, что я призрак?  
  
– Уф, – с облегчением выдохнул Люциус, падая в кресло. – А я уж подумал, что допился до… гхм… галлюцинаций. Что-то на том свете случилось, папенька, что вы так неожиданно… явились?  
  
– Ты позоришь наш древний род, – сурово ответил призрак. – Светлое имя Малфоев!  
  
Люциус, который уже успел налить себе бокал вина и отпить немного (просто чтобы снять стресс, а не то, что можно было подумать), с шумом выплюнул вино обратно.  
  
Корнелиус тактично отвернулся и сделал вид, что рассматривает штору.  
  
– Папа, это последствия болезни или смерть так пагубно повлияли на вашу голову? – прокашлявшись, поинтересовался Люциус. – Какое к Салазару «светлое имя»?! Что значит, «позоришь»? Да я утроил наши капиталы! У меня красавица-жена, наследник растет. Я – правая рука Темного Лорда, который вот-вот станет Властелином мира!  
  
Фаджу всё труднее давалось ничего не слышать, но он держался изо всех сил, вперив взгляд в злосчастный кусок ткани.  
  
– Да-да, – призрак со скучающим видом покивал. – Но при всем этом ты позоришь нашу гордую фамилию!  
  
– И что вы сделаете, _papa_? – Люциус ухмыльнулся. – Лишите меня наследства? Так поздновато уже!  
  
– Нет, – призрак подплыл вплотную к сыну. – Я сделаю твою жизнь _невыносимой_.  
  
Вообще-то Корнелиус Фадж расторопностью не отличался (иначе как объяснить то, что он из министра стал бывшим?), поэтому в последствии он долго удивлялся тому, как вовремя его заинтересовала штора с другой стороны.  
  
– Так, понял, – Люциус поперхнулся и сел прямо. – Завтра начинаю новую жизнь.  
  
– Сегодня, – уточнил призрак, кидая многозначительный взгляд на часы.  
  
– Сегодня, – вздохнув, согласился Люциус.  
  
  
***  
  
– Понимаете, мой лорд, меня навестил мой папа… – Люциус чувствовал себя неловко. Наверное, впервые с самого раннего детства. Невероятно глупая идея объяснять Темному Лорду, что тебе призрак отца запретил тебе быть Упивающимся Смертью!  
  
Но неожиданно Волдеморт сам пришел к нему на помощь.  
  
– Да-да, – с утомленным видом держась за виски, покивал он. – Я уже в курсе. Сегодня ночью он приходил ко мне. _Трижды_! – В ответ на это заявление Люциус благоразумно промолчал. – Так что отправляйся-ка устраивать новую честную жизнь и не мельтеши перед глазами.  
  
Когда Люциус, поклонившись, вышел, Волдеморт позволил себе злорадную усмешку. Одна Нагайна знает, сколько усилий стоило Темному Лорду вызвать и подослать к Малфою дух его отца.  
  
«Зато теперь никто не сунет мои хоркруксы незнамо кому и не провалит простой операции, – на всякий случай на парсентанге радостно подумал Волдеморт. – Главную опасность я нейтрализовал. И куда эффективнее, чем Авадой. Авада вещь не надежная – то действует, то нет…»  
  
  
**_Спустя месяц_**  
  
  
_Тонкс и Кингсли довольно медленно и уныло устраивались на своем наблюдательном пункте около поместья.  
  
– И чего Хмури не сидится? – негромко ворчал Кингсли, подсаживая хрупкую коллегу на ветвистый вяз, росший неподалеку от Малфой-мэнора. – Все газеты писали, что Люциус начинает новую жизнь! Не могут же **все** газеты врать!  
  
– Вот именно, – согласилась Тонкс, задевая старое воронье гнездо и роняя его на голову напарнику. – Я бы сейчас с Ремусом в кафе сидела… Или по Лондону с ним гуляла…  
  
– Да и я, поверь, не на дереве бы торчал, – отдуваясь, проговорил Кингсли, наконец-то забравшись на ветку. – Но, сама понимаешь, с Аластором спорить бесполезно. Давай сюда омнинокль.  
  
В этот раз им не пришлось погибать со скуки, потому что раньше, чем Тонкс успела уронить второй пончик на радость воронам, у дверей Малфой-мэнора аппарировал молодой человек с огненно-рыжей шевелюрой.  
  
– Интересно, кто это? – задумался Кингсли, опасно свешиваясь с удобной ветки.  
  
– И охота ведь голову ломать? – пожала плечами Тонкс. – Даже без омнинокля видно, что Уизли._  
  
  
Тем временем Билл Уизли, а это был он, позвонил в колокольчик на двери.  
  
Практически сразу ему открыл Кребб-старший и, воровато оглядевшись, втащил внутрь.  
  
– Что-то затевается, – оживилась Тонкс.  
  
Она и не заметила, как в траве под деревом прошмыгнула крыса.  
  
  
***  
  
– С чего ты решил, что я пойду будить Люциуса? – возмущенно выпятив подбородок, поинтересовался Кребб у гостя. – Вы все в банке такие нетерпеливые или ты один такой наглый?  
  
– Это вопрос жизни и смерти, – твердо сказал Билл Уизли, вперившись взглядом в макушку более приземистого Кребба.  
  
– Люциус постоянно решает вопросы жизни и смерти, – наставительно возразил Кребб. – Но для этого он никогда не встает раньше девяти утра. А сегодня вообще день особенный… – но, поняв, что на гостя это не производит ровным счетом никакого впечатления, тяжело вздохнул и кивнул в сторону диванчика. – Если что – виноват ты, – добавил он и пошел будить Малфоя.  
  
  
***  
  
_– Я вам точно говорю, что-то затевается! – от волнения подбородок Петтигрю мелко дрожал, и анимаг постоянно дергал носом, словно принюхивался. – Мой господин, Люциус наверняка собирается снова вступить в игру!  
  
– Нет, – простонал Волдеморт, поворачиваясь к Упивающимся Смертью, не очень успешно делающим вид, что их заинтересовали фрески на стенах. – Я же столько сделал, чтобы этого не произошло!  
  
– А я что-то получу за свою информацию? – невежливо перебил Лорда Питер.  
  
– Получишь, – нехорошо усмехнулся всё ещё расстроенный Волдеморт. – Ава…  
  
Питер зажмурился.  
  
– Авакадо! И радуйся! Многие в Англии этого фрукта отродясь не видели! _  
  
  
***  
  
– Итак, что послужило целью для столь раннего визита? – зевая, поинтересовался Люциус у невозмутимого гостя. – Неужели достаточно заполучить контрольный пакет акций Гринготса, чтобы представители вашего, несомненно, замечательного рода с раннего утра ломились в мое поместье?  
  
– Все ломиться не будут, – проигнорировав недовольный тон, ответил Билл. – Но дело серьезное. Оно касается свадьбы.  
  
Начавший зевать Люциус замер с открытым ртом, затем осторожно поинтересовался:  
  
– Уизли, у тебя всё в порядке с головой? Двоеженство запрещено законом. Или ты довел Делакур до того, что она сбежала?  
  
– О нет, – Билл позволил себе улыбнуться. – Речь идет не о моей свадьбе, а о нашей единственной сестренке. Вы ведь помните Джинни?  
  
Люциус скривился.  
  
– Давай поговорим в более уединенном месте, – предложил он. – Например, на моей площадке для гольфа. Ты знаешь, что такое гольф?  
  
– Смутно представляю, – сознался Билл, направляясь вслед за хозяином дома.  
  
За ними, переглянувшись, на всякий случай двинулись Гойл с Креббом, справедливо полагая, что всякое может случиться.  
  
– Вот именно, – припечатал Люциус, располагаясь в изящном плетеном кресле прямо посреди ровной площадки. – А еще маглофил! Жаль только, место для гольфа есть, а играть некому. Драко не интересуют магловские виды спорта. А я вот учу магловские слова. По слову в день. Сегодня это слово «электровеник». Билл, будь быстр как электровеник и не трать моё время!  
  
– А почему площадка такая маленькая? И зачем там дерево? – пропустив мимо ушей последнюю фразу Люциуса, поинтересовался Билл. – На площадке для гольфа не должно быть никаких деревьев!  
  
– Будь дальновиднее, мой друг, – снисходительно улыбнулся Люциус, отпивая глоточек кофе. – Где, по-твоему, должны сидеть авроры, следящие за домом? Если они вытопчут клумбы или поломают у Нарциссы её розы, то кто будет отвечать, а?  
  
– Об этом я не подумал, – согласился Билл, искоса изучая стратегически важное дерево.  
  
– Ладно, хватит болтать, – прервал его Малфой. – Отвечай быстро и по существу. Что тебе от меня нужно?  
  
– Повысьте мне зарплату в три раза! – бодро отрапортовал Билл и ловко пригнулся, отчего молочник из бесценной коллекции миссис Малфой кончил жизнь на площадке для гольфа.  
  
– Ты вообще думал, когда шел ко мне с таким вопросом? – рявкнул Люциус, проследив за траекторией полета предмета сервиза.  
  
– Конечно, – удивился Билл. – Сначала я думал попросить вас устроить всех моих братьев на работу, но…  
  
– Но?.. – не хуже Лорда прошипел Малфой, снова садясь в кресло.  
  
– Но решил, что Джордж и Фред вряд ли захотят оставить свой магазинчик, – закончил Билл.  
  
– У Снейпа яды совсем застоялись, – доверительно сообщил Кребб Люциусу.  
  
– Ерунда, – возмутился Гойл. – Авада куда надежнее!  
  
– Прекратите! – прикрикнул на них Люциус. – Мы начинаем новую жизнь, разве вы забыли?  
  
– Не мы, а _ты_ начинаешь… – заметил Кребб, но стушевался под взглядом Малфоя.  
  
– Итак? – Люциус уже успокоился.  
  
– Моя единственная сестра собирается выйти замуж за весьма обеспеченного молодого человека, поэтому негоже её братьям получать меньше трехсот галлеонов в месяц, – невозмутимо сообщил Билл.  
  
– Это прекрасно, конечно. А молодой человек уже сделал ей предложение? – поинтересовался Люциус, чтобы потянуть время.  
  
– Зачем это, если у неё шесть старших братьев? – снисходительно ответил Билл. – Но Джинни и её парень любят друг друга, – поспешил добавить он.  
  
– Рад за неё… – Малфой скривился. – Двести пятьдесят.  
  
– По рукам, – быстро согласился Билл.  
  
– Теперь ты покинешь мой дом быстро как электровеник? – с надеждой в голосе поинтересовался Люциус.  
  
– Не совсем, – Билл встал из-за стола и откашлялся. – Я прошу у вас руки… то есть, конечно, всего вашего сына Драко.  
  
– Что?! – Люциус закашлялся, поперхнувшись кофе, который так некстати отхлебнул в этот момент.  
  
  
_Кингсли с трудом удержал Тонкс от первого порыва броситься на помощь бывшему Упивающемуся. Им, к сожалению, ничего не было слышно, но зато было прекрасно видно, что происходит на площадке для гольфа._  
  
  
– Заметьте, не для себя прошу! – на всякий случай отскочил на порядочное расстояние Билл. – Они с Джинни любовники!  
  
Люциус зашелся в новом приступе кашля.  
  
– Сейчас я навещу своего милого сына, – просипел он сквозь кашель. – И всё узнаю. А ты можешь проваливать, потому как он не женится на рыжей бесприданнице!  
  
– Это вы совершенно зря, – возмутился Билл. – У Джинни пять тысяч галлеонов приданного!  
  
Малфой перестал кашлять. Если бы он не моргал, то можно было бы подумать, что он умер.  
  
– Пять тысяч галлеонов? – охрипшим голосом повторил он.  
  
– Именно, – улыбнулся Билл.  
  
– Откуда у неё пять тысяч? – наконец справившись с собой поинтересовался Люциус.  
  
– Очень просто, – Билл снова сел. – Я их у вас украл.  
  
– Что?! – проорал Малфой так, что Кингсли уронил омнинокль и чертыхаясь полез его доставать.  
  
– Ну, вы переводили деньги для Темного Лорда через Гринготс? – ничуть не смущаясь, спросил Билл.  
  
– Переводил! – больше всего сейчас Люциус напоминал смертельно раненого носорога, но Билл в Африке никогда не был, да и в зоопарке тоже, поэтому спокойно продолжил:  
  
– Только вы не учли, что у него никаких документов, подтверждающих, что именно он «Темный Лорд Волдеморт», нет, как и ключа от сейфа… Поэтому мы всю сумму передали пострадавшим от Волдеморта. Оказалось, что лично от самого Волдеморта пострадала одна Джинни. По крайней мере, из тех, кто выжил, – уточнил он.  
  
– Отдать мои кровно заработанные этой… этой… – всхлипнул Люциус, не слушая дальше.  
  
– Кровно отобранные, вы хотите сказать? – заботливо предположил Билл, но смолк, потому как рык, вырвавшийся у Малфоя, не имел ничего общего с человеческим голосом.  
  
Смерив смутившегося Уизли убийственным взглядом, Люциус бросился в дом.  
  
Туда, где на втором этаже в конце коридора находились покои его единственного наследника – Драко.  
  
Он почти сразу пожалел, что не аппарировал прямо в комнату. Сначала ему на пути попался Снейп, который с самым ехидным видом открыл рот, намереваясь что-то сказать.  
  
– Некогда мне! – рявкнул Малфой, проносясь мимо.  
  
Снейп возмущенно фыркнул и снова скрылся в лаборатории.  
  
К негодованию Люциуса, дверь в комнату сына была заперта. Драко открыл только через минуту, когда взбешенный отец уже собирался вынести дверь каким-нибудь заклинанием.  
  
– Что случилось, папочка? – недоуменно приподнял бровь Драко и надул губки, стоя на пороге. В его интересах было, чтобы отец остался в коридоре и не увидел плохо спрятанную книгу «Квиддич в постели».  
  
– Что случилось? – Люциус прошел в комнату и повернулся к сыну. – Это ты у _меня_ спрашиваешь? Имей ввиду, сын, я всё знаю!  
  
– А я-то тут причем? – не понял Драко. – В смысле, что именно ты знаешь?  
  
– Про твои любовные похождения! – зловеще ответил Малфой-старший.  
  
Драко побледнел и заикаясь спросил:  
  
– А откуда тебе это известно?  
  
– Поверенный твоего предмета страсти пришел просить твоей руки! И ладно бы кто, а тут Уизли! – практически выплюнул Люциус. – Как ты мог, Драко? Я терпеть не могу их, а ты!..  
  
– Это же замечательно! – Драко нервно хихикнул, садясь на огромную кровать. – А я думал, что меня бросили…  
  
– Малфоев никогда не бросают! – наставительно сказал Люциус. – Сейчас ты выйдешь и скажешь ему, что ты не хочешь их знать!  
  
– Но папа, я ведь хочу! – начал Драко и разрыдался, колотя руками и ногами по кровати. – Хочу-хочу-хочу!  
  
– Перехочешь, – отрезал Люциус. – Ты позоришь нашу семью, связываясь с гриффиндорцами!  
  
– Я уже совершеннолетний, а видел только Хогвартс, поместье и логово Упивающихся!  
  
– Похоже, стоило ограничиться поместьем, – сжал губы отец. – Сейчас бы меньше проблем было! И вообще, я хотел, чтобы ты женился на Скитер!  
  
– Папа, она страшная крашенная старуха, – возмутился Драко.  
  
– Ты не на том акцентируешь внимание, – не согласился отец. – Она ненатуральная блондинка в самом соку на редкого любителя…  
  
– Ну только о-очень редкого, – фыркнул Драко.  
  
– …и к тому же совладелец «Ежедневного пророка» и очень богатая женщина со связями, – резко закончил Малфой-старший.  
  
И, оставив продолжающего хныкать сына, Люциус покинул комнату. Дверь за ним с грохотом закрылась.  
  
На лестнице ему перегородил дорогу Снейп с бутылочкой в руках. Не глядя на зельевара, Люциус вырвал бутылочку из рук, залпом выпил и сбежал вниз.  
  
– И почему это было всего лишь успокоительное зелье? – покачал головою Снейп, провожая взглядом хозяина поместья. – Почему я с моим везением никогда не попадаюсь ему, когда несу особо сильный яд?  
  
Продолжая бормотать под нос, он прошел в комнату крестника.  
  
  
***  
  
В гостиной Люциуса Малфоя уже дожидались фотографы братья Криви, которые должны были сделать высокохудожественные фотографии начинающего честную жизнь Малфоя и продать их «Ежедневному пророку». Впрочем, пару особо удачных Люциус намеревался оставить себе и повесить в кабинете.  
  
Прежде, чем начать работу, братья решили расставить все точки над «i».  
  
– Мы больше не будем приходить на дом, – смущаясь, сообщил Колин.  
  
– Да, – согласно кивнул Деннис. – Мы стали знамениты!  
  
Он протянул ничего не понимающему Люциусу «Ежедневный пророк» и ткнул в фотографию на первой полосе. – Последнее нападение Упивающихся. Наша фотография! Смотрите, как хорошо вышла Темная метка и клубы дыма!  
  
– А паника? – подхватил Колин. – Сколько экспрессии в фотографии! Теперь мы и правда стали известными фотографами!..  
  
Люциусу не осталось ничего другого, кроме как кисло покивать. Иначе братья Криви могли продолжать говорить и говорить… а лишнего времени у начинающего честную жизнь Малфоя не было.  
  
  
_– Мне не нравится идея снова ввести Люциуса Малфоя в Попечительский совет, – сообщил Руфус Скримджер за ланчем.  
  
– Кого сейчас волнует эта школа, – нервно хихикнул Фадж, роняя тост. – Главное, что его слово не будет иметь никакого веса!  
  
– А вы в этом уверены? – Руфус недоверчиво покачал головой.  
  
– В конце концов, его всегда можно за что-нибудь посадить обратно в Азкабан, – заискивающе ответил Фадж, призывая чашку чая. – А его деньги нам очень пригодятся.  
  
– Говорят, он решил начать честную жизнь, – робко вставил Перси Уизли.  
  
– Я сам присутствовал при том, как он пообещал это, – оживился Фадж и тут же сник. – То есть, я случайно оказался в его доме и вообще…  
  
– Чепуха, – сморщился Скримджер. – Черного кобеля не отмоешь добела. Кстати, Корнелиус, чем закончилась та история с Сириусом Блеком?.. _  
  
  
– Я хочу сбежать отсюда! – умоляюще произнес Драко, цепко хватая за руку любимого наставника. – Мне уже до смерти надоело сидеть дома, я хочу побывать в интересных местах! Хочу съездить на чемпионат по квиддичу в Америку и целоваться на Елисейских полях во Франции! А _papa_ говорит, Малфой-мэнор или Азкабан! По-моему, нет никакой разницы! – он шмыгнул носом. – Что делать? Я хочу свадьбу! Шикарную и всё такое! А папа…  
  
– Я понял уже, – прервал крестника Снейп, ласково похлопав его по плечу. – Есть один способ… Но он довольно сложный. И опасный.  
  
– Опасный для _papa_? – на всякий случай уточнил Драко.  
  
– И для него в некотором смысле тоже, – вывернулся Снейп. – В общем, если ты скажешь, что ждешь ребенка, Люциусу придется позволить тебе свадьбу.  
  
– Но я же… – начал Драко.  
  
– Твоего отца не допустили в свое время к ТРИТОНам по зельеварению, – небрежно заметил Снейп.  
  
– О! – на лице у Малфоя-младшего появились признаки понимания. – Но если он меня убьет случайно или его самого удар хватит?  
  
– Ты в любом случае вырвешься из этой золотой клетки, – ухмыльнулся Снейп и подмигнул крестнику.  
  
  
***  
  
От фотоссесии хозяина поместья оторвало негромкое покашливание.  
  
– Снова ты? – не поверил Люциус, когда, обернувшись, увидел Билла.  
  
– Я принес драгоценности, в которые перевел украденные у вас деньги, – ровным голосом ответил Уизли. – Вы всё еще не хотите, чтобы Джинни выходила замуж за вашего сына?  
  
– Мне нужно подумать, – с неохотой выдавил Люциус, судорожно соображая как вернуть свое. – Давай, я посмотрю за саквояжем, а ты пока отправляйся за сестрой. Может, за эти годы она хотя бы похорошела.  
  
– Ну уж нет, драгоценности я пока оставлю себе, – усмехнулся Билл.  
  
Он быстро пошел к выходу, у лаборатории столкнувшись с бормочущим что-то себе под нос Снейпом. А тот даже не сказал «двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора», поднимаясь на ноги и хватая свой саквояж, который был точь-в-точь как у Билла.  
  
***  
  
– Нет, фотографироваться, сидя на этом диване – плохая идея, – качал головой Колин.  
  
– Вот эти шторы куда лучше оттеняют ваш цвет лица, – вторил ему Деннис.  
  
Взмыленный Люциус, уже который раз менявший позу для более удобного ракурса и потирающий затекшую шею, не сразу заметил Гойла.  
  
– Что еще? – недовольно рявкнул Малфой.  
  
– Ваш сын, сэр, – не желая злить Люциуса еще больше, вышколено ответил Гойл.  
  
– Что мой сын? – раздраженно переспросил Люциус, в тайне радуясь неожиданной передышке.  
  
– Говорит, что это вопрос жизни и смерти, – лаконично сообщил Гойл.  
  
– Почему-то совершенно этому не изумляюсь, – бросил Люциус и, кивнув братьям Криви, направился к лестнице на второй этаж.  
  
– Почему-то меня это не удивляет, – философски заметил Снейп, когда Малфой не удостоил его даже взглядом, проносясь мимо.  
  
  
***  
  
– Папочка! У меня будет ребенок! – Драко надул губы и поковырял носком ботинка в полу, с надеждой глядя на Малфоя-старшего.  
  
Люциус призвал последние крохи здравого смысла.  
  
– Какой ребенок, Драко? Ты ведь мужчина!  
  
– Папочка, ты сам мне говорил, что настоящий Малфой может получить всё, что угодно! – обиделся Драко. – Так вот у меня будет ребенок!  
  
– Это просто немыслимо! – Люциус заходил по комнате. – Ладно, будет тебе свадьба… Но это немыслимо! Твои увлечения зельями приводят к ужасающим последствиям!  
  
– Спасибо, папочка! – довольный Драко повис на шее отца. – Я знал, что ты меня поймешь!  
  
– Простите, что прерываю семейную идиллию, но внизу какой-то странный парень говорит, что срочно хочет видеть хозяина дома, – сообщил Кребб, заглядывая в комнату.  
  
– И он говорит, что это вопрос жизни и смерти? – с сарказмом поинтересовался Люциус.  
  
– Вроде бы нет, но могу уточнить, – с готовностью предложил Кребб.  
  
– Я сам, – нахмурился Малфой. – А ты, Драко, подумай о своем поведении и том, что хочешь на свадьбу.  
  
На лестнице Люциус замешкался, пытаясь понять, кто может к нему прийти, за что и поплатился. Дорогу ему с самым решительным видом преградил Снейп. Пока Малфой соображал, прилично ли будет сбежать, аппарировав прямо в гостиную, подходящий момент был упущен.  
  
– Я хочу сообщить, что мне всё надоело и я ухожу. К Скитер, – без обиняков объявил Снейп.  
  
– Что, этой пройдохе понадобились слоновьи дозы успокоительного зелья и поэтому она переманивает к себе моего зельевара? – возмутился Люциус, пытаясь скрыть замешательство.  
  
– Нет, – торжествующе ответил Северус. – Я её интересую в другом качестве!  
  
– Ты не староват для альфонса, мой друг? – хмыкнул Малфой. – И вообще, я собирался женить на ней Драко!  
  
– Рита опытная женщина и лучше знает, что ей нужно, – самодовольно ответил Снейп.  
  
– Ах так, – рассвирепел Люциус. – Тогда я тебя увольняю! Мне не нужен зельевар, который учит неизвестно чему моего сына и встречается с престарелыми крашенными дурами!  
  
– У тебя не получится меня уволить, – фыркнул Снейп, ничуть не уязвленный выпадом Малфоя. – Во-первых, я и сам ухожу, а во-вторых, чтобы уволить, нужно сначала нанять, а ты по рассеянности это сделать забыл.  
  
– А что же ты тогда тут делаешь? – возмутился Малфой.  
  
– Живу, – лаконично ответил Снейп. – Точнее, жил.  
  
И, оставив онемевшего от такой наглости Люциуса на лестнице, Снейп подхватил не замеченный ранее Малфоем саквояж, преспокойно спустился вниз и вышел из дома.  
  
  
_– Снейп куда-то собрался, – заметила Тонкс. – С чемоданчиком.  
  
– Да хоть с сундуком на колесиках, – скривился Кингсли. – Тонкс, это ведь Снейп! За ним бесполезно следить, он в любом случае выкрутится. Но вот Аластору неплохо бы сообщить, что крысы бегут с корабля.  
  
Сидящий под деревом Петтигрю не на шутку обиделся._  
  
  
В гостиной Люциуса ждал незнакомый молодой человек, нервно барабанящий пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. Высокий, стройный, он очень дисгармонировал с диваном, который подбирался специально для блондинистого семейства. Молодой человек был…  
  
– Блейз Забини, сэр, – вскочил юноша, протягивая руку Малфою. – Бывший одноклассник Драко, сэр.  
  
– Это всё прекрасно, конечно, но чем обязан? – сухо поинтересовался Люциус, усаживаясь.  
  
– Произошла небольшая ошибка, сэр, – произнес Блейз смущенно. – Брат моей возлюбленной решил, что я – ваш сын.  
  
– Он слепой? – не удержался Малфой.  
  
– Да! То есть, нет… То есть, он меня ни разу не видел! – в конец запутал Люциуса гость.  
  
– Не понимаю, – Малфой начал раздражаться.  
  
– В общем, я встречаюсь с Джинни Уизли! – выпалил Забини. – А она сказала братьям, что встречается с привлекательным, – он покраснел, – и богатым слизеринцем. И они _сами_ подумали про вашего сына, – закончил Блейз.  
  
– Постой, – Люциус нахмурился. – Значит, Джинни Уизли не встречается с моим сыном?  
  
– Я же вам уже объяснил! – вспыхнул Забини, но Люциус его уже не слушал.  
  
– А от кого тогда у моего сына… – вслух начал думать он, но остановился. – Посиди пока в моем кабинете, Блейз, – доброжелательно сказал Малфой. – Я подойду позже.  
  
Он кивнул Гойлу, который молча (за что Люциус был ему премного благодарен) отвел гостя в кабинет по запасной лестнице.  
  
Из размышлений Малфоя вывел всё тот же Билл Уизли, снова появившийся прямо перед задумавшимся бывшим Упивающимся.  
  
– Неожиданно передумал и решил вернуть мне мои деньги? – довольно миролюбиво поинтересовался Люциус, чьи мысли были заняты сейчас не Биллом и не Уизли вовсе.  
  
– Еще издеваетесь! – возмутился Билл. – Вы подговорили этого чертового зельевара подменить наши саквояжи и теперь!.. – он не договорил и бросил чемоданчик на пол. – Я хочу выкупить свои драгоценности у вас, – уже спокойнее добавил он.  
  
Люциус не повел даже бровью, являя железную выдержку для человека, который совершенно ничего не понимает.  
  
И лишь когда за Биллом хлопнула входная дверь, он позволил себе рассмеяться.  
  
– Это что? – заинтересованно спросил Кребб, тыкая пальцем в валяющийся на полу саквояж.  
  
– Это саквояж Снейпа, – довольно ответил Люциус. – Он обязательно придет за ним. Я уж его знаю, тот еще чистоплюй.  
  
– А-а… – сделал вид, что всё понял Кребб и больше вопросов не задавал.  
  
  
_– Тонкс, ты как думаешь, это кто-то один из Уизли ходит, или все по очереди, но с одним чемоданчиком? – поинтересовался Кингсли у напарницы.  
  
– Откуда я знаю! – возмутилась та. – Омнинокль-то у тебя!_  
  
  
Дверь снова хлопнула.  
  
– Дорогой! – в гостиную заглянула Нарцисса. – Дорогой, как дела?  
  
– О нет, – прошептал Люциус, но тут же громко и с воодушевлением воскликнул:  
  
– Милая, у меня для тебя новости!  
  
– Надеюсь, хорошие? – уточнила супруга, придирчиво оглядывая смущенного мужа.  
  
– И да, и нет, – вывернулся тот. – Например, Снейп больше не будет расстраивать тебя своим кислым видом.  
  
– Это еще почему? – прищурилась Нарцисса.  
  
– Он уволился, – стараясь не смотреть на супругу, ответил Люциус.  
  
– Так… а хорошая новость? – Нарцисса подошла ближе.  
  
– Это и была хорошая, – еще тише сообщил Малфой роялю. – А плохая новость…  
  
  
***  
  
– Деточка моя! – Нарцисса ворвалась в комнату Драко, не заметив даже наложенных на двери запирающих заклинаний. К счастью для её отпрыска, он от неожиданности подавился шоколадной лягушкой, от чего из его глаз как по заказу брызнули слезы.  
  
– Бедненький мой! – продолжила Нарцисса, чуть не задушив долговязого сыночка в объятиях. Драко громко шмыгнул носом. – Это ты, Люциус, во всем виноват! – резко повернулась миссис Малфой к мужу.  
  
– Почему это я? – опешил тот.  
  
– А разве нет? – продолжила наступать Нарцисса. – Дом кишмя кишит Упивающимися Смертью! Замучил бедного мальчика – то учись лучше всех, то выиграй кубок, то иди служи Темному Лорду! А сам? Ты на себя взгляни! – Люциус непонимающе огляделся. – Хороший отец – то на работе пропадает, то в Азкабане прохлаждается!  
  
– Но милая… – начал Люциус, однако под её взглядом стушевался и передумал продолжать.  
  
– Драко, золотко, и кто же тот счастливый человек, с которым мы _скоро обязательно сыграем твою свадьбу_? – прощебетала Нарцисса, бросив в сторону мужа ледяной взгляд, чтобы он и не подумал возразить.  
  
– Папа знает, – пробурчал Драко.  
  
– Папа хотел бы услышать от тебя, – вкрадчиво ответил Люциус.  
  
– Ну, мой дорогой, – Нарцисса склонила голову набок.  
  
– Гарри Поттер, – застенчиво сообщил Драко.  
  
– ЧТО?! – воскликнули одновременно чета Малфоев.  
  
– Ты же сказал, что знаешь! – возмутился Драко, поворачиваясь к отцу.  
  
– Я… я поддерживаю мать! – извернулся Люциус. – Ты же позоришь её седин… прекрасную прическу! Как ты мог! Ладно с парнем! Я даже почти согласен, что с гриффиндорцем! Но Гарри Поттер… этому не бывать!  
  
– Но ребенку нужен оте… ма… Короче, кто-то ребенку нужен! – воскликнула Нарцисса, стараясь перекричать рыдающего Драко.  
  
– Ребенку никто не нужен! – отрубил Люциус. – Это нашему ребенку нужна жена и ремень! А лучше что-нибудь пожестче!  
  
– Муж? – не поняла Нарцисса.  
  
– Пожестче ремня, – пояснил Люциус.  
  
Рыдания перешли в истерические всхлипывания.  
  
– Ну, Поттер – это еще не так уж плохо, – попыталась утешиться Нарцисса.  
  
– Это не плохо, – ответил ей муж. – Это очень плохо! Его сейчас даже друзья отыскать не могут. Он ведь, прости Цирцея грешного, хоркруксы Темного Лорда ищет.  
  
– Их что, так много? – скептически поинтересовалась супруга.  
  
– Их-то может и немного, – Люциус фыркнул. – Но Темный Лорд ведь тоже не дурак – он их перепрятывает!  
  
– О Мерлин, – вздохнула Нарцисса. – А как же Скитер? Мы же хотели…  
  
– Я против! – вставил сразу переставший рыдать Драко. – Она старая крашенная дура!  
  
– Драко совершенно прав! – неожиданно согласился Люциус и добавил в ответ на возмущенный взгляд жены: – Эта старая крашенная дура польстилась на Снейпа!  
  
– И ты дал ей увести у нас зельевара? Вот почему он уволился!..  
  
– Я пошел искать жену Драко, – поспешно произнес Люциус, пятясь к двери. – Жены на дороге не валяются, знаешь ли!  
  
  
***  
  
– Найти жену, найти жену… – бормотал Малфой, в который раз за утро сбегая вниз по лестнице. – О!  
  
– Я всё еще надеюсь на вашу честность, – сухо сообщил Уизли. – Хочу получить назад свои драгоценности.  
  
– Не стоит так торопиться, – хищно улыбнулся Люциус. – Я, пожалуй, согласен на свадьбу Джинни и Драко.  
  
– С чего это вдруг? – с подозрением поинтересовался Билл. В глубине души он понимал, что его надежда на честность Малфоя – пустой блеф.  
  
– Совесть замучила, – развел руками бывший Упивающийся Смертью. – Как подумаю о том, чтобы разлучать этих голубков. Я даже готов на крайние меры, – добавил он. – Предлагаю создать магический договор, по которому дети должны будут сочетаться браком, если только оба не встретят кого-нибудь другого.  
  
– М-м… согласен, – после минутного молчания кивнул Билл. – Это справедливо.  
  
– И обязательство лучше напиши сейчас, – добавил Малфой. – А то на свадьбу такие траты, сам понимаешь… Жаль будет, если что-то расстроится.  
  
– А вы мне драгоценности до свадьбы отдадите? – уточнил Уизли.  
  
– Просто зришь в корень, мой друг! – восхитился Люциус.  
  
Уизли взял было пергамент и перо и снова остановился.  
  
– Это очень подозрительно, – вздохнув, сознался он.  
  
– Я понимаю, – похлопал его по плечу Малфой. – Такая репутация как у меня – ни один день работы. Пиши давай!  
  
– И вы тоже пишите, – Билл проследил, чтобы Люциус обмакнул перо в чернильницу и только после этого застрочил сам…  
  
– Отлично! – обрадовался Люциус, получив заветный документ. – Теперь поспешите обрадовать свою милую сестренку.  
  
– А драгоценности? – Билл остался стоять на месте.  
  
– Да пожалуйста, – Люциус без сожаления отдал саквояж. – Только не забывай, что это приданное Джиневры. Не потеряй его где-нибудь!  
  
– Я уж постараюсь, – тонко улыбнулся Билл и быстро вышел, явно опасаясь, что Малфой передумает.  
  
– Идиот, – заключил для себя Люциус, собираясь заняться другими делами. Но такой возможности ему не представилось.  
  
Точнее, тех благословенных трех минут Люциусу не хватило.  
  
  
***  
  
Вскоре после ухода Билла раздался хлопок аппарации у входа в поместье, и на пороге оказалась весьма разозленная Джинни.  
  
– Мистер Малфой?.. – начала она.  
  
– Джинни, детка, ты так выросла и похорошела! – скривил губы в улыбке Люциус. – Даже не верится, что это ты!  
  
– А вы всё такой же заносчивый ублюдок, – не осталась в долгу Джинни. – Отложим реверансы. Я к вам по делу.  
  
– Ах да, ты же теперь невеста моего сына! – еще лучезарнее улыбнулся Малфой. – Пришла обсудить вопросы свадьбы?  
  
– Я никакая не невеста Драко! – возмутилась Джиневра. – Это мой братец всё напутал! Я хочу выйти замуж за Блейза! Он пошел к вам и с тех пор не вернулся!  
  
– Ну, это как раз неудивительно, – хмыкнул Люциус. – Я вот как-то пригласил французского повара-магла – приготовить изысканный ужин для супруги… так его до сих пор ищут. И, как говорят, до кухни он даже не дошел.  
  
– В спальне смотрели? – с сарказмом поинтересовалась Джинни.  
  
– Не груби старшим! – вспылил Люциус. – А то не посмотрю, что ты скоро будешь моей невесткой!  
  
– А я ею и не буду! – показала язык Джинни.  
  
– Твой старший брат обещал, значит, будешь! – разозлился Малфой. – У ребенка должно быть два родителя!  
  
– У какого ребенка? Я, слава Мерлину, не беременна! – воскликнула Джинни.  
  
– Зато Драко… – начал Люциус и прикусил язык.  
  
– Фу! Ужас какой! – сразу скривилась Джинни. – Всё у Малфоев не как у людей! Нет уж, мне такого добра не надо! Я вообще детей не хочу. Мне маминого примера на всю жизнь хватило!  
  
– А тебя никто и не спрашивает, – отрезал Люциус и, схватив её за руку, аппарировал в комнату сына.  
  
  
***  
  
– Вот тебе невеста, Драко! – самодовольно заявил Люциус, подталкивая Джинни к сыну.  
  
– Папа, я не хочу, – уперся Драко. – Это же не невеста, а сплошная головная боль! Одни её братья чего стоят!  
  
– Не могу не согласиться, – пожал плечами Люциус. – Отец у неё и вовсе ненормальный, но ничего не поделаешь.  
  
– Полегче, – воинственно вздернула подбородок Джинни. – Я еще тут!  
  
– И что же тебя держит? – ехидно поинтересовался Драко.  
  
– Вот и прекрасно, они уже нашли тему для разговора, – улыбнулась Нарцисса. – Пойдем, милый. Оставим их одних.  
  
Когда дверь за четой Малфоев закрылась, Драко снова уставился на Джинни.  
  
– Я тебя терпеть не могу! – без обиняков заявил он.  
  
– Молчи уж, хорек, – фыркнула девушка. – Увел у меня парня и гордится, будто кубок школы выиграл!  
  
– Да на тебя даже ни один дементор не польстится! – показал язык Драко.  
  
– И это мне что ли так срочно ищут пару? – возразила Джиневра. – Что, без папочки уже никого под венец затащить не можешь? Неужели в постели ты еще хуже, чем в квиддиче?  
  
– Ах ты… – Драко побелел от ярости. – Узнаешь после свадьбы, пигалица! А до этого я тебя даже видеть не желаю!  
  
– Я тоже! – скривилась Уизли.  
  
– Проваливай, чучело!  
  
– До встречи на свадьбе! – хмыкнула Джинни, проигнорировав оскорбление, и выскочила за дверь.  
  
– И тебя туда же, Уизли! – крикнул ей вслед Драко.  
  
  
***  
  
– Мистер Малфой, – у лестницы стояла Гермиона Грейнджер и ослепительно ему улыбалась.  
  
В голове замученного бывшего Упивающегося промелькнула мысль, что, не будь Грейнджер маглорожденной и шатенкой, из неё получилась бы вторая Нарцисса. И каблучком она постукивала так же, как миссис Малфой, когда та злилась.  
  
– Да? – протянул он.  
  
– Вы снова опоздали, – пропела девица. – Мы изучаем с вами правила хорошего тона в толерантном обществе, а вы снова опоздали!  
  
– Простите, мисс Грейнджер, – поморщился Люциус. – Очень много дел. Эти проклятые…  
  
– Стоп-стоп-стоп, – Гермиона покачала головой. – О чем мы говорили на прошлой встрече? По правилам хорошего тона вы не должны нагружать посторонних людей своими проблемами. Вы должны улыбаться. Да, сэр. Улыбаться. А не корчить, простите, такие рожи. Это вам кажется, что вы улыбнулись, но со стороны, поверьте, виднее. С такой кислой миной вы не привлечете к себе людей.  
  
– Мне кажется, их сегодня слишком много привлеклось, – совершенно не по правилам хорошего тона жалобно сообщил Люциус. – Северус вот всю свою жизнь с таким лицом ходит – и ничего!  
  
– Профессор Снейп не встречается сегодня с министрами, – напомнила Гермиона. – Итак, сегодня мы читаем вторую главу моей диссертации «Маглы вокруг нас».  
  
– О Мерлин, – вздохнул Люциус.  
  
– Вполне достаточно ответить «Прекрасно, мисс Грейнджер, я рад», – дружелюбно заметила Гермиона, открывая пухлую рукопись.  
  
***  
  
Сбежавшая вниз по лестнице Джинни была в не себя от злости. Она раскидывала мозгами на тему того, сможет ли совершить что-нибудь серьезнее, чем как следует хлопнуть дверью, когда услышала голос Гермионы.  
  
Подойдя на цыпочках к комнате, за дверью которой раздавался монотонное чтение приятельницы, она увидела практически спящего с открытыми глазами Люциуса и Грейнджер, с воодушевлением перелистывающую объемный труд на коленях.  
  
Перед Уизли забрезжила надежда. Если бы она была ознакомлена с бесценным трудом Гермионы, она бы обязательно воскликнула «Эврика!». Вместо этого Джинни бросилась обратно наверх, в комнату Драко.  
  
– Что тебе еще, Уизли? – кисло поинтересовался Малфой-младший, даже не поднимаясь с кровати и продолжая удручено рассматривать потолок. – Если ты за прощальным поцелуем, то извини, по пятницам я не подаю.  
  
– Слушай, тебе ведь не обязательно жениться именно на мне, так? – Джинни загорелась новой идеей. – Тебе главное – покинуть Малфой-мэнор, верно?  
  
– Ну, верно… – Драко привстал на локтях, заинтересованный внезапным оживлением Уизли. – А что ты предлагаешь?  
  
– Женись на Грейнджер! – выложила свою идею Джиневра.  
  
– Что? – захохотал Драко, снова падая на подушки. – На Грейнджер?! Да она меня терпеть не может! И вообще – у неё рука тяжелая.  
  
– Она по тебе со школы сохнет! – уверила его Джинни. – Поэтому и приложила пару разочков. От ревности! А еще у неё своя квартирка в Лондоне, она много путешествует и у неё _совсем нет братьев и сестер_.  
  
– О! – Драко мечтательно закатил глаза. – Уизли, будь душкой, позови моего отца!  
  
Дважды ему повторять не пришлось.  
  
  
***  
  
– Простите, что отрываю вас от занятия, – бесцеремонно разбудила Джинни Люциуса, – но вас хочет видеть Драко.  
  
– Очень жаль, придется отложить чтение главы! – обрадовался Люциус, кивнул Гермионе и покинул комнату.  
  
– Привет, Джинни, – слегка улыбнулась Гермиона. – Как дела?  
  
– Бывали времена и хуже, – туманно ответила Джинни. – Ты знаешь, я сейчас была у Драко… Он так расстроен. Похоже, он влюблен.  
  
– Ну и ветер ему в спину, – пожала плечами Гермиона. – Меня сплетни не интересуют.  
  
– Но дело в том, что Драко влюблен в… – начала Уизли.  
  
В этот момент дверь распахнулась.  
  
– Поздравляю, моя дорогая! – Люциус сиял, как человек, убивший двух огнекрабов одним Ступефаем. – Ваша работа уже дает свои плоды! Наша магическая семья проявляет чудеса толерантности!  
  
– Нарцисса самолично намазала булочку джемом? – обрадовалась Гермиона.  
  
– Нет, не настолько толерантна, – отмахнулся Малфой. – Драко хочет взять вас в жены!  
  
– Что? – Гермиона вскочила и обернулась к Джинни. Но на том месте, где только что стояла Уизли, уже никого не было.  
  
– Но чего ради?  
  
– Он влюблен! – торжественно заявил Люциус и для верности смахнул слезу. – Пойдемте, мисс Грейнджер, вы обсудите все тонкости сами!  
  
  
***  
  
– Меня прислали за чемоданчиком профессора Снейпа, – немного нервно заявил Дин Томас. – Это он?  
  
– Да, – осклабился Гойл. – Забирай!  
  
– А это, по-видимому, ваше, – он протянул саквояж.  
  
– Не моё – точно, – откровенно ответил Гойл. – Но спасибо.  
  
Но покинуть дом Дин не успел. В коридоре у него ловко из рук выхватил чемоданчик сам хозяин дома, который аппарировал прямо перед его носом.  
  
– Принес наконец-то! А за своим чемоданом Снейп пусть сам приходит! То же мне, важная цаца!  
  
– Но… – начал Дин.  
  
– Никаких «но»! И проваливай! – Люциус открыл дверь и подтолкнул гостя. После чего повернулся к Гойлу. – А чемоданчик из библиотеки отдай Уизли в обмен на другой такой же. Уизли, а не Снейпу! Не перепутай!  
  
– А как же Снейп? – позволил себе осторожно поинтересоваться Гойл.  
  
– Кребб, тогда _ты_ отдай чемоданчик Уизли! – решил Люциус и повернул в сторону кабинета.  
  
  
***  
  
Не успел Люциус довольно потереть руки, разделавшись с половиной дел, как в поместье ворвался взбешенный Северус Снейп.  
  
– Почему ты такой мелочный, Люциус? – с порога заорал он. – Зачем тебе мой саквояж с моими, черт побери, трусами?!  
  
– Потише, Северус, – поморщился Малфой. – В доме есть дамы. А ты вопишь о своих трусах.  
  
– В том-то и дело, что о своих! – продолжил бушевать Снейп. – Только не говори мне, что дамы не в курсе, что мужчины носят трусы!  
  
– Я не буду говорить за всех, – ухмыльнулся Малфой. – Но мир не станет ярче и добрее от того, что ты тут надрываешь глотку.  
  
– Верни мне трусы, – уже спокойнее сказал Снейп, падая в кресло. – Иначе ты просто не представляешь, что напишет Ри.  
  
– Ого, уже Ри? – хохотнул Малфой. – Ну-ну, не нервничай, от этого, говорят, могут всякие неприятности происходить… амурного характера…  
  
– Кхм… – прервал задушевную беседу Кребб, войдя с чемоданчиком в руках. – Снейп, забирай свое добро и не трепли нервы Люцу! А то у него сегодня еще важная встреча, ты не забыл? Не все тут… по амурным делам…  
  
Снейп с Малфоем онемели от изумления. Снейп от того, что впервые за долгие годы слышал такую длинную и связную фразу от «тупой горы мяса», а Люциус – от вида саквояжа.  
  
Первым в себя пришел Снейп. Он выхватил саквояж из рук Кребба и со словами «Слава Мерлину» выскочил за дверь.  
  
– Ты что?! – напустился Люциус на помощника.  
  
– Не беспокойся, – подмигнул Кребб. – Это совсем другой чемоданчик. _Совсем_.  
  
– А-а… – Малфой расслабился. – Молодец. Голова соображает, когда надо!  
  
– А то, – расплылся в улыбке Кребб.  
  
  
***  
  
Люциус даже не заметил Билла, пока не столкнулся с ним у входа.  
  
– Что еще? – недовольно поморщился хозяин поместья. – Вы перепутали мой дом с _шоссе_ , Уизли? Кстати, а вы знаете, что такое…  
  
– Мне недосуг слушать лекцию, – прервал его Билл. – У меня есть дело, касающееся пяти тысяч галлеонов.  
  
– Хорошо. Пройдем в библиотеку, – быстро кивнул Люциус.  
  
– Я разговаривал с Джинни. И, кстати, не очень рад тому, что обнаружил в оставленном мне саквояже. Впрочем, я не в обиде. Как я уже сказал, я хотел бы вернуть свои драгоценности, – сообщил Билл. – Раз уж всё так получилось… Я даже готов заплатить за них пять тысяч.  
  
– Я не против… в принципе, – сказал Малфой после непродолжительной паузы. – Но где ты взял еще пять тысяч галлеонов?  
  
Билл снова пришел в хорошее настроение.  
  
– Ключ от вашего сейфа для отмывания денег всё еще у меня, так что я просто забрал пять тысяч галлеонов и спрятал в надежном месте.  
  
Люциус глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Потом еще раз. И еще.  
  
– КАКОГО ЧЕРТА ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ?! – взревел он.  
  
– Так вы вернете мне драгоценности? – спокойно поинтересовался Билл.  
  
– Я… я… – Люциус так судорожно сжал трость, что, казалось, вот-вот сломает её. В крайнем случае, о спину собеседника.  
  
– Спокойнее, мистер Малфой, – Билл позволил себе легкую улыбку. – Вы начинаете новую жизнь, вы не забыли?  
  
– Я помню, – Люциус досчитал про себя до десяти. – Я, конечно, начинаю, – он подвел Билла к двери и указал ему на сидящих в гостиной братьев Криви. – А вот они – нет.  
  
– Я где-то видел этих тощих цыплят, – пожал плечами Билл. – И что?  
  
– Т-с-с! – Люциус сделал страшные глаза. – Да это самые кровожадные люди в Англии!  
  
«Да уж, папарацци пьют кровь похлеще бандитов», – усмехнулся он про себя.  
  
– Да ну? – не поверил Билл.  
  
– Вот тебе и да ну! – кивнул Люциус. – Даже Снейпа трясет при их виде!  
  
«А Снейпа вообще трясет, когда он гриффиндорцев видит. Вот уж довели его в Хогвартсе», – мысленно добавил он.  
  
– Снейпа? – Билл задумался.  
  
– Криви! – громко позвал Люциус.  
  
Братья вскочили.  
  
– Да пусть сидят! – вздрогнул Билл. – Что, мы разве не сможем договориться, как умные люди?  
  
– Конечно, сможем, – масляно улыбнулся Люциус. – Посиди тут пока. Я сейчас.  
  
И он вышел.  
  
  
***  
  
На тот момент братьям Криви было уже скучно, поэтому они решили воспользоваться возможностью пообщаться с Биллом, о чем тот с нарастающим ужасом понял через пару минут.  
  
– Хорошая погодка! – вежливо сказал Колин, наступая слева.  
  
– Как ваше здоровье? – участливо поинтересовался Деннис, подходя справа.  
  
– Не жалуюсь, – Билл судорожно сглотнул и поискал глазами хозяина дома. Но вероломный Малфой всё еще не возвращался. – А что, мы разве… знакомы?  
  
– Вы ведь Уизли, – полуутвердительно спросил Колин, окидывая взглядом собеседника. – Я учился в одном классе с вашей сестрой.  
  
– О! – Билл немного расслабился. – С малюткой Джинни!..  
  
– Именно, – улыбнулся Колин. – Досадное упущение, что мы с братом еще ни разу не занимались вашей семьей.  
  
– В… в каком смысле? – побледнел Билл.  
  
– В прямом, – Деннис осмелел настолько, что фамильярно похлопал Уизли по плечу. – Вы теперь тоже, простите за прямоту, богатая и известная семья, поэтому из ваших кого-нибудь нужно щелкнуть.  
  
– Щ-щелкнуть? – Биллу сделалось дурно. – А нельзя как-нибудь без этого?  
  
– Никак нельзя, – с самым серьезным видом покачал головой Колин. – Знаменитых семей в магическом мире, конечно, пруд пруди, но мы стараемся навестить каждую.  
  
– Работаем без выходных! – вставил Деннис.  
  
– Не хотите кого-нибудь заказать? – любезно предложил Колин. – Для больших компаний действует скидка!  
  
– М-м… – неразборчиво промычал Билл, пятясь к двери.  
  
– А хотите, я покажу нашу работу? – с воодушевлением поинтересовался Деннис, видя, что потенциальный клиент колеблется. – Посмотрите, как всё удачно вышло! – он сунул под нос Биллу всё ту же вырезку из «Пророка».  
  
– Мама… – прошептал Билл, едва не теряя сознание.  
  
– Маму щелкнуть? Так это мы запросто! – оживился Колин. – Это нам раз плюнуть! Вот если бы вы попросили Гарри Поттера… Вот тут бы пришлось повозиться. Бегать за ним, он такой неуловимый – со школы пытаюсь и всё какие-то неудачно!  
  
Билл уже был готов наплевать на свой саквояж, лишь бы не продолжать разговор с этими сумасшедшими головорезами, но в этот момент появился Люциус и сунул упомянутый предмет в руки бледного Уизли.  
  
Посмотреть, на месте ли драгоценности, Билл набрался духу только за дверьми гостеприимного поместья.  
  
– Странно, – заметил он вслух. – В этот раз не обманул.

 

***

– Мисс Грейнджер, – Люциус знаком указал ей на кресло напротив стола, сам же встал рядом. – Надеюсь, вы понимаете, сколько преимуществ даст вам брак с моим сыном.  
  
– Честно говоря, пока не очень, – чистосердечно призналась Гермиона. – Разве что передо мной закроют двери те немногие чистокровные магические семейства, которые сейчас лояльны.  
  
– О нет, – Люциус покачал головой. – Фамилия Малфоев – это прежде всего деньги. Говорят деньги – думают Малфои, говорят Малфои…  
  
– Я поняла, – прервала его Гермиона. – Переходите к делу.  
  
– В этом саквояже, – Люциус похлопал по черному боку стоящего на столе предмета. – Исполнение ваших мечтаний.  
  
– Не уверена, – Гермиона критическим глазом окинула саквояж. – Я мечтаю открыть школы для дискриминированных магических существ, а это всего лишь…  
  
– Образно, мисс Грейнджер, образно! – теряя терпение рявкнул Люциус. – Смотрите же!  
  
Он распахнул саквояж и высыпал на стол… трусы. Черные, зеленые, в змейках и даже одни с надписью. Гермиона осторожно поддела этот экземпляр палочкой, чтобы получше рассмотреть. «Сделай это снова, детка!», – гласила надпись.  
  
– Приведение в состояние фрустрации вам удается, мистер Малфой, – осторожно заметила Грейнджер, поднимая глаза на ошеломленного Люциуса. – Если же это такое чувство юмора, то позволю заметить, что юмор не в правилах хорошего тона.  
  
– Подождите здесь, – нервно сказал Малфой, начиная судорожно запихивать предметы гардероба вероломного зельевара обратно в саквояж. А лучше… лучше погуляйте с Драко. Быстро!!! – проорал он.  
  
От неожиданности Гермиона громко икнула и скрылась.  
  
Люциус оставил саквояж на столе и вышел в коридор. Как раз вовремя, так как в поместье снова ворвался только что помянутый зельевар.  
  
С саквояжем.  
  
– Деньгами меня не купишь! – самодовольно заявил Снейп, бросая чемодан.  
  
– Да-да, – отмахнулся Люциус. – А за мою натуру ты сам всю жизнь в долгах ходить будешь. Иди уж, герой-любовник. Я найду с кем прислать твои «чертоги бушующей страсти» в целости и сохранности!  
  
– Чертоги можешь оставить себе, – осклабился Снейп. – Мне верни мой саквояж со всем содержимым!  
  
Он вышел и громко хлопнул дверью. Люциус повернулся к Креббу.  
  
– Друг мой, я только об одном прошу, – проникновенно глядя в глаза помощнику, произнес Люциус. Не спускай глаз с этого чемоданчика! И лучше пойди с ним в библиотеку. Там всё равно никто не бывает. И сиди там с ним, пока я не вернусь!  
  
  
***  
  
На полянке для гольфа Драко Малфой и Гермиона Грейнджер впервые со времен Хогвартса пытались поговорить.  
  
– Да… – первая начала Гермиона, которая всё-таки не зря считалась очень умной и сообразительной.  
  
– А то, – вздохнул Драко, ковыряя носком туфли ровно подстриженный газон.  
  
– Гм, – поддержала разговор девушка.  
  
– Так, Грейнджер, – не выдержал Драко, – давай по-быстрому обсудим, в какой именно момент ты влюбилась в меня, и перейдем к более серьезному разговору – про то, какой у меня будет костюм, колечко и всё такое.  
  
– Но я в тебя не влюблялась! – возмутилась Гермиона. – Это ты влюбился в меня!  
  
– Кто тебе сказал такую чушь? – удивился Драко, даже перестав прорывать борозду носком туфли.  
  
– Твой отец, – пожала плечами Гермиона.  
  
– Значит, мой отец… – прищурился Драко. – Он просто боится, что сенсационное рождение ребенка у его сына произойдет вне брака.  
  
– Ой, Драко, ты что… э-э… – покраснела Гермиона.  
  
– Еще не хватало! – тоже покраснел тот. – Я просто так сказал отцу, чтобы вырваться на свободу. Ты не представляешь, как мне тяжело в этой клетке, которая зовется Малфой-мэнор..  
  
– Прекрасно представляю! – с жаром ответила девушка. – Я столько лет борюсь за освобождение эльфов! А началось всё с Добби, которого освободил Гарри!  
  
– Не напоминай мне о нем, – простонал Драко, судорожно обнимая Гермиону за плечи и высмаркиваясь в ловко подставленный платок.  
  
– Что такое? – заволновалась девушка. – Ты так тяжело переживаешь разлуку с домовым эльфом?  
  
– Нет, – прорыдал Драко куда-то в район декольте, если бы таковое имелось у Грейнджер. – С-с П-поттером!  
  
– О! – Гермиона смутилась. – Ты… Вы… Он тебе нравится? – осторожно поинтересовалась она.  
  
Драко смерил её взглядом, в котором ясно читалось возмущение.  
  
– Нет, мы просто были любовниками, – сухо пояснил он. – Мерлин, Грейнджер, ты такая…  
  
– Я не дура и не наивная! – еще сильнее покраснела Гермиона.  
  
– Разумеется, – согласился Драко. – Ты просто… необыкновенная.  
  
Он выпрямился, перестав цепляться за мантию девушки, и взял её за руку.  
  
– Грейнджер, увези меня из этого дурдома на край света! – торжественно произнес Драко.  
  
– На край света не обещаю, – растерянно ответила Гермиона. – Но через неделю я еду в Париж…  
  
– Согласен ехать хоть завтра! – не дал ей договорить Драко, в порыве чувств пылко целуя Гермиону в губы.  
  
– Право, Драко, не стоило так… – пробормотала Грейнджер, по цвету щек и ушей дошедшая до критичной точки.  
  
– И правда не стоило, – покладисто согласился Драко. – На площадке для гольфа! А если папенькины авроры от переживаний с дерева свалятся и траву потопчут? Пойдем лучше к розовым кустам maman. Туда только окна библиотеки выходят, а в ней годами никто не появляется.  
  
– Это возмутительно! – заметила Гермиона, увлекаемая женихом к дому.  
  
– Точно! – снова согласился Драко. – Лучше бы там гардеробную сделали.  
  
  
***  
  
Оставленный в библиотеке с саквояжем Кребб отчаянно скучал.  
  
Как же он обрадовался, когда прямо перед его окном развернулось во всей красе свидание наследника Малфоев и его невесты. Разместив саквояж на небольшом журнальном столике, он прижался носом к стеклу, жалея только, что нет соленых орешков и тыквенного сока.  
  
  
_О! Это же Виктор Крам! – обрадовался Кингсли, растирая затекшую ногу и в то же время не отрываясь от омнинокля. – Пойти что ли, взять у него автограф?  
  
– Не сходи с ума, – осадила его Тонкс. – Мы сейчас на задании. Да и вообще, Крам на лето подрабатывает курьером в «Ежедневном Пророке» – хочет получше узнать Англию. Там можешь не автограф, а целое интервью у него взять. Он этими интервью уже так замордован, что не заметит разницы – одним больше, одним меньше. _  
  
  
– Что, просто войти было нельзя? – недовольно поинтересовался Гойл, открывая дверь и пропуская Виктора в дом. – Делать мне больше нечего – всяким придуркам дверь открывать.  
  
– Я этого не слышал, – высокомерно ответил Крам, недоумевая, что такой человек как Гойл может делать в таком роскошном доме. – Я пришел за саквояжем мистера Северуса Снейпа.  
  
– А почему тебя послали? Больше никто не захотел? – хохотнул Гойл.  
  
– Просто я – самый быстрый, – с достоинством ответил Крам. – Я жду саквояж.  
  
– Где же он может быть… – вслух начал размышлять Гойл. – Наверное, там, где его никто не будет искать. Библиотека!  
  
– А чем так увлечен мистер… э-э… – тихо поинтересовался Крам, получив саквояж в руки и уже выходя из библиотеки.  
  
– Кребб, – ответил Гойл. – Откуда я знаю? Выгляни сам в окно.  
  
Крам последовал совету и тоже прильнул к стеклу.  
  
– Мисс Грейнджер… – вздохнул он. – Я так хотел её увидеть…  
  
– И не успел, – захихикал Гойл. – Не так уж ты и быстр, мистер Скорость!  
  
Крам ничего не ответил, продолжая грустно рассматривать Гермиону, самозабвенно целующуюся с Драко прямо перед окнами библиотеки.  
  
В таком положении их и застал без стука зашедший Снейп. Он не стал отвлекать никого от захватывающего зрелища, только взял саквояж, покачал головой, пробормотал что-то нелицеприятное и вышел.  
  
  
***  
  
_– Снейп постоянно носится туда-сюда с какими-то чемоданами! – отрапортовался Питер, радуясь возможности подставить школьного недруга.  
  
– Не к добру это, – заволновался Волдеморт. – Всем известно, чем больше усилий прилагает к делу Северус, тем фатальнее результаты. Что думаешь, Уоррен?  
  
– Голову ему отрубить и дело с концом, – немедленно отозвался Макнейр.  
  
– Ну-ну, – опешил Темный Лорд. – А если не так радикально?  
  
– Тогда ноги, – не стал упорствовать бывший палач. – Отрубить и не будет перед глазами мельтешить.  
  
– С тобой всё ясно, – вздохнул Волдеморт. – Трудоголик ты наш. А с тобой, Питер… Ну что ж, им…  
  
– За что?! – пискнул Питер.  
  
– …именную рамочку для фотографии дам, – продолжил Лорд. – Хорошая вещь, в хозяйстве пригодится. Бери, пока я добрый._  
  
  
– Гермиона, дорогая! – Люциус предпочел сделать вид, что не замечает, с какой опаской на него смотрит «дорогая Гермиона». – На этот раз никакой ошибки не будет! Вот то, что исполнит все ваши мечты!  
  
Он снова потряс саквояж, из которого опять посыпались трусы Снейпа.  
  
– М-м… какой-то грязный намек? Слишком тонкая ирония? Фирменная шутка? Кретинизм? – принялась гадать Гермиона, на всякий случай отодвигаясь от побелевшего Люциуса.  
  
– КРЕББ! – заорал тот.  
  
В комнату ввалился Кребб с саквояжем в руке.  
  
– О! А вот это точно нужный! – обрадовался Люциус и, выхватив саквояж из рук Кребба, протянул его Гермионе. При этом он не спускал настороженного взгляда с живописной груды на столе, словно опасаясь, что она переместится в тот саквояж, который был теперь в руках Грейнджер.  
  
– Но постойте! В этот раз вы подсовываете мне и вовсе пустой саквояж! – возмутилась Гермиона, заглядывая внутрь.  
  
– Где ты взял этот саквояж? – устало поинтересовался Люциус у помощника, начиная думать, что десять тысяч галлеонов – не такая уж большая сумма.  
  
– В кабинете, Люц, – пожал плечами Кребб. – Там этих саквояжей – просто уйма.  
  
– И давно там уйма саквояжей? – голосом Малфоя можно было резать.  
  
– С тех пор, как там сидит этот темнокожий паренек, – отрапортовал Гойл. – Похоже, ему просто очень скучно, вот он и трансфигурирует саквояжи из всего, что под руку попадется!  
  
– Я ему сейчас!.. – начал взбешенный Малфой, но продолжить не успел.  
  
  
***  
  
– Дорогой! – от металла в голосе обожаемой супруги Люциус непроизвольно вздрогнул. – Ты уже лишился замечательного зельевара, который к тому же мог присматривать за Драко…  
  
– Я и вижу, как Снейп мог присматривать, – пробормотал себе под нос Люциус. К счастью для него, Нарцисса решила сделать вид, что не расслышала.  
  
– …и я надеюсь, что когда появится зельевар по объявлению, ты будешь вести себя более культурно, – не меняя тона, продолжила Нарцисса. – В этом доме нельзя и дня прожить без успокоительных зелий и Веритересума.  
  
– Конечно, милая, – через силу улыбнулся Малфой. – Как скажешь.  
  
Он был готов согласиться уже с чем угодно.  
  
  
_– Л-люциус точно что-то замышляет, – Питер снова стоял перед Темным Лордом, от нетерпения притопывая ногой. – Я слышал, что к нему собираются сегодня все министерские! Наверное…  
  
– Наверное, он решил всех нас сдать! – догадался Волдеморт. – Видимо, я немного переборщил с духом его покойного отца. Вот он и от Снейпа избавился… Умный, чертяка! Я в свое время не догадался.  
  
– И что будем делать? – заволновался Петтигрю, на мгновение даже забыв про свое вознаграждение.  
  
– Мы их всех убьем, – скучно ответствовал Темный Лорд и зевнул. – И займем Малфой-мэнор. А то мне уже надоело, что здесь в тайном убежище постоянно канализацию прорывает.  
  
– А как же авроры? – в ужасе уставился на повелителя Питер.  
  
– Хорошо, что напомнил, – величественно кивнул Волдеморт. – Дерево мы срубим. Макнейру давно нечем заняться. А тут всё при деле. И, пока ты не ушел, кру…  
  
– Кружка? – заинтересовался Питер, по алчным глазам которого можно было понять, что ждет он минимум чашу Хельги Хаффлпафф.  
  
– Нет, – помотал головой Лорд. – Кру…  
  
– Крупный куш, – хихикнул Руквуд.  
  
– Кружева, – вздохнул Лестрандж, вспомнив о так некстати пропавшей супруге.  
  
– Кругляшки, – ухмыльнулся Макнейр и недвусмысленно потер большой палец с указательным. – Золотые.  
  
– Не угадали! – вышел из себя Лорд. – Круцио! И на тебя Круцио! Кру…_  
  
  
***  
  
– Там на место зельевара пришла женщина, – сообщил Кребб. – Не знаю, как насчет варить яды, но тесаком на кухне она управляется просто виртуозно! Так что вместо запеченной туши на званый обед будут бефстроганы!  
  
– Тесаком, говоришь? – задумчиво пробормотал Люциус, быстрыми шагами направляясь на кухню. Заслышав его шаги, женщина обернулась и встретилась с ним взглядом. – Сколько лет мы не виделись, Белла! – смахнул непрошенную слезу Малфой.  
  
– Да, – вздохнула та, не пытаясь сделать вид, что не узнала. – То я в Азкабане, то ты… А я так и не сказала тебе, что у нас растет сын…  
  
– Какой сын? – не понял Люциус. – У… у нас с тобой?  
  
– Естественно! – начала раздражаться Белла. Она вообще довольно легко выходила из себя. – Неужели ты не догадался? Блейз Забини! Первые буквы его имени – наши инициалы: Б – Белла и Л – Люциус!  
  
– А фамилия? – на автомате поинтересовался пораженный Малфой.  
  
– Это тонкая игра слов, тебе не понять, – отмахнулась Лестрандж.  
  
– Но п-позволь, – заикаясь продолжил Люциус. – Он же… как это правильно сказать… чернокожий? А ты… да и я…  
  
– Ты расист, Люц? – нехорошо прищурилась Белла, поигрывая тесаком.  
  
– Нет, – поторопился разуверить её Малфой. – Но…  
  
– Что здесь происходит? – на пороге кухни стояла Нарцисса.  
  
  
***  
  
– А я говорила, что не надо было во время свадьбы экономить на закуске, – вынесла вердикт невозмутимая миссис Малфой, разобравшись, в чем дело.  
  
– Но теперь получается, что мы всё-таки породнимся? – ухмыльнулся Билл, глядя на смущенных Джинни и Блейза, которых тоже позвали на кухню.  
  
– Как тесен мир, – вместо отца задумчиво ответил Драко, крепкой хваткой вцепившись в совершенно не возражающую против этого Грейнджер.  
  
В этот момент на кухню заглянул Гойл.  
  
– Там эти… из министерства, – яростно жестикулируя, сообщил он.  
  
– Ну что ж, – Люциус встряхнул головой. – Пройдемте в гостиную, господа!  
  
  
_– Вызывай подкрепление! – радостно потер руки Хмури, чуть не свалившись с вяза, куда он только что аппарировал. – Будем их всех брать!  
  
– А мне показалось, что один из них был похож на господина Министра, – рискнул предположить Кингсли.  
  
– Вызывай подкрепление! – рявкнул Аластор, гневно брызгая слюной. – Я не параноик, но постоянные напоминания про Оборотное зелье меня уже достали!  
  
– Не параноик, совсем не параноик, – пробормотала себе под нос Тонкс, после чего вытащила из сумки ошалевшую от замкнутого пространства сову и, привязав к ноге записку, со всей дури швырнула с дерева.  
  
Через пятнадцать секунд быстро набирающая высоту птица вспомнила про крылья и вскоре исчезла из виду._  
  
  
***  
  
– Совершенно бандитские условия, – внимательно прочитав контракт, сообщил Билл Люциусу. – Вы не будете входить в Визенгамот, вас восстановят только в Попечительском совете Хогвартса без права голоса, а еще…  
  
– Достаточно, Билл, – Люциус откинулся в кресле. – Что же такое получается, уважаемые господа?..  
  
– Да вы, господин Малфой, еще неизвестно по какому праву на свободе находитесь! – не растерялся Скримджер.  
  
– Радоваться должны, что хоть что-то предлагают! – встрял Перси, но увял под взглядом старшего брата и сестры.  
  
– Радоваться гоблины будут, что деньги в банке останутся, – и бровью не повел Люциус. – А на свободе я, если вы не помните, Руфус, по вашему указу. Как безвинно осужденный.  
  
– Подтверждаю, – негромко добавила Грейнджер. – Указ № 19/64/83. Но это не важно, так как тут всё равно никого из присутствующих дальше Мунго упрятать не получится. За это я могу поручиться.  
  
Скримджер разъяренно зыркнул в её сторону, но сказать ничего не успел, потому что в этот момент в гостиную начали с громкими хлопками аппарировать авроры и журналисты.  
  
– Это всё они, это Малфой нас заставил! – заверещал нервный Фадж, создавая панику среди министерских гостей.  
  
– Привет, Аластор, – не меняя положения, кивнул Люциус. – Хорошая погодка, неправда ли? Скитер, ты передумала придаваться любви со старым облезлым зельеваром и вернулась за Драко? Прости, он уже занят.  
  
– Нет, – оскалилась Рита в приветливой по её мнению улыбке. – Мы здесь совсем по другому делу. – Она внимательно посмотрела на всё еще орущего что-то экс-министра и повернулась к аврорам. – Ложная тревога, бойцы! Это настоящий Фадж.  
  
– Как ты можешь быть так уверена, Скитер! – возмутился Аластор, злобно тряся Перси Уизли за шкирку. – Это наверняка Оборотное зелье!  
  
– Мне виднее, – отрезала Скитер. – Только настоящий Фадж так орет, когда меня видит. Но ты проверь, впрочем, – неожиданно добавила она. – Заавадь кого-нибудь за попытку к бегству, например…  
  
Министерские буквально приросли к стульям.  
  
С его места Люциусу было хорошо видно, что самопишущее перо Риты строчит «Давно сошедший с ума аврор перебил половину министерства в доме бывшего Упивающегося Смертью...»  
  
– «Перебил половину Министерства», Рита, будет преувеличением, – посчитал нужным сообщить он.  
  
Аластор заглянул в свиток журналистки и в бессильной злобе бросился к выходу. Остальные авроры последовали за ним. К счастью или к несчастью, но именно в этот момент в поместье аппарировал Волдеморт со своими слугами.  
  
– С паршивой овцы хоть шерсти клок! – бросил в сторону Люциуса Хмури после небольшой потасовки повязав ничего не понимающего Темного Лорда, вдруг оказавшегося в самой гуще авроров.  
  
Почти сразу за аврорами дизаппарировали и Министр со свитой, не желая оставаться в Малфой-мэноре ни на мгновение.  
  
– Жаль, – прокомментировал это Люциус. – А я так хотел быть Министром Магии.  
  
– Зато освободилось место главного преступника страны, – утешила его Нарцисса.  
  
– Но отец мне… – начал Малфой.  
  
– Главного, Люц, – заметила Белла.  
  
– Можно развить бюрократию на местах! – воодушевилась Гермиона.  
  
– Контрабанда драконов, – ухмыльнулся Билл.  
  
– Коррупция, – вставил Блейз.  
  
– Черный PR, – хихикнул Драко.  
  
– Шантаж и взятки, – мечтательно улыбнулась Джинни.  
  
– Прости, папа, – вздохнул Люциус. – Я честно пытался…  
  
– Ну вот всё и закончилось, – с облегчением шепнул Кребб Гойлу, как вдруг раздался хлопок аппарации.  
  
Перед изумленными магами возник взъерошенный и перепачканный Гарри Поттер.  
  
– Драко, я уничтожил все хоркруксы! – воскликнул он. – И вернулся к те… Джинни?! Гермиона?! Билл?!!  
  
– Он сам не знает, чего хочет, – решил Люциус. – Избавьтесь от него!  
  
Но Гарри уже дизаппарировал.  
  
– А вот теперь действительно всё закончилось, – потер руки Гойл. – Можно начинать новую жизнь!  



End file.
